SHE WAS A FRIEND OF MINE
by MissDeadlyNightShade
Summary: Después de un tiempo distanciandose, ella lo abandona sin ninguna explicación. Semanas después el cuerpo de una chica es encontrado en el río, con la noche como unico testigo, un solo sospechoso. "-¡Dejeme ir! No tenía motivos para cometer ese crimen, ella era amiga mía-" Inspirado en la trilogía del asesinato de The Killers. SHORTFIC
1. How did it end up like this?

**SHE WAS A FRIEND OF MINE**

\- ¡Ya no te amo! - repetía una y otra vez- ¡Ya no te amo y tienes que superarlo! -

Ella estaba ajena a todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Edward en esos momentos, estaba ajena a todo el dolor que le estaba causando con sus palabras, sabía que dejarlo era la mejor opción, no podía decirle lo que estaba pasando porque pesar de todo lo quería y sabía que contarle la verdad lo dejaría destrozado. Después el lo entendería, pero en ese momento lo mejor era callar.

-Te quiero Ed, siempre te voy a querer- se acercó y le tocó suavemente la cara – Espero que después de esto podamos ser amigos- para cuando él quiso decir algo, ella salió del departamento rápidamente, sin darle tiempo para replicar.

\- Bella- susurró- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! - comenzó a llamarla desesperadamente, y mientras lo hacía su mente viajaba a mil por hora tratando de encontrar la fuerza para detenerla, pero ya era muy tarde su Bella, su ángel, lo abandonaba.

Aquello a lo que había temido durante ese último mes se estaba cumpliendo, ya se esperaba todo eso desde entonces y se sentía terrible por no haber podido hacer nada, recordaba como sus besos después de ser tan intensos, tan llenos de amor y pasión se sentían simples y forzados desde entonces, ya ni siquiera lo abrazaba cuando se veían a menos de que él se lo pidiera, la veía lejana a él, la veía poco suya.

Al inicio pensó que simplemente era una etapa de su relación, era normal que después de 1 año siendo pareja y otros tantos siendo amigos ella se aburriese un poco, aún más sabiendo como era antes de que iniciaran su relación. Pero el no quiso rendirse en ese momento, al contrario, se esforzó demasiado mimándola, buscó mil formas para traerla de regreso a él, la amo de todas las maneras posibles, pero Bella cada vez estaba más y más lejos de su alcance. Y así fue durante varias semanas hasta que llegaron a ese punto en el que ella lo evitaba a toda costa y el simplemente se sentía miserable por no tenerla cerca.

Todos sus amigos veían que estaba sufriendo y le decían que mandara todo a la mierda antes de que fuera peor, todos sabían como era Bella y sabían lo que ocurría con ella, por eso hablaron con el antes de que ella lo hiciese, querían que Edward entrara en razón antes de que lo lastimara más con la verdad.

Pero él era terco y la amaba con su alma, se apartó de ellos y ahora ella se apartaba de él.

* * *

 **Bienvenidas al inicio de mi primer** **historia en FF, va a ser cortita pero espero que todas las personas que la lean ya sean muchas o pocas, la disfruten tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribirla. Si tienen un comentario positivo, o negativo dejen su review y les juro que estaré muy agradecida.**

 **Besos, Miss D.N**


	2. Leave the bourbon on the shelf

_**Para entender un poco más la trama les recomiendo que escuchen "Leave the Bourbon on the shelf" de The killers o la trilogía del asesinato completa, les dejaré un link en mi perfil de la lista de reproducción con las canciones, su traducción y significado por si quieren pasarse a c**_ _ **hecarlo.**_

 **Los personajes son invento de S. Meyer, y la trama está basada en al** **gunas canciones de** _ **The killers,**_ **pero la** **historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Disfrutenla muc** **ho.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Bella lo había dejado y él se sentía morir.

No quería hablar con nadie de lo ocurrido, sus amigos lo habían llamado demasiadas veces como para contarlas, pero Edward creía que lo mejor era tomar bourbon en soledad y recordar todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, sabía que si les decía algo le recriminarían a su Bella y el simplemente no quería que ella saliera lastimada por su culpa.

Alice, la mejor amiga de Edward y Bella decidió que ya era suficiente, ella iría con Edward, simplemente para verificar que él no hubiese cometido una estupidez. Lo conocía y sabía que tomaba todo de manera muy intensa, sabía que amaba a Bella con locura y al mismo tiempo sabía que ella no merecía ese amor. Se sentía muy culpable por que ella se la había presentado con la esperanza de que Bella cambiara y el fuera completamente feliz a su lado, que equivocada estaba, bien dicen que árbol que crece torcido…pero no comprendía aun así ¿qué es lo que estuvo mal? ¿por qué a Bella nunca le fue suficiente todo el amor que Edward le brindaba? ¿por qué prefirió continuar con su vida de descontrol y sexo, en vez de todo lo que Edward le ofrecía? Mientras pensaba en ello su teléfono sonó.

\- ¿Alice? - frunció el ceño, ella era la última persona con la que quería hablar en esos momentos.

-Soy yo, ¿qué pasa? - pero a pesar de todo era su amiga y sus malas decisiones no afectarían su amistad, al menos no lo suficiente como para ignorarla

-Quiero verlo, necesito decirle la verdad. Jasper me dijo esta mañana que tiene días sin ir al trabajo, quiero que sepa que no es su culpa…-

-No creo que sea conveniente decírselo Bella, ya no. Debiste de hacerlo en el momento en que follaste con ese tipo y comenzaste a salir con él a escondidas, el no necesita tus explicaciones de mierda, ya no son nada. Está destrozado y no quiero que sufra más por tus estupideces- Se escuchaban sollozos al otro lado, pero a Alice no le importó, la furia se estaba apoderando de ella y sabía que se lo merecía – No te le vuelvas a acercar Isabella. - Colgó.

En ese momento tomó las llaves de su auto y se encamino hacía el departamento de Edward, no sabía con que se iba a encontrar, pero era mejor ir antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento simplemente abrió con la copia de las llaves que él le había dado y lo que encontró la dejó aliviada, no estaba bien que estuviese ebrio, pero al menos no había intentado suicidarse como pensaba.

-Ed, estoy aquí-

-Bella ¿eres tú? - contestó sin levantar la vista.

-Soy Alice, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien-

\- ¡Estoy maravillosamente! - gritó abatido y furioso a la vez, arrastraba las palabras por el estado en el que se encontraba- ¿no me ves? ¡Estoy pasándola de puta madre Alice! – se levantó con pasos torpes tirando a su paso una botella de bourbon casi vacía y asustando a Alice.

-Tranquilo, quiero ayudarte- la miró con desdén y simplemente levantó la botella y continuó bebiendo de ella

-Nadie puede ayudarme, yo solo quiero a Bella y ¿sabes que Alice? - comenzó a sollozar- ¡Bella me dejó!- Alice simplemente corrió a abrazarlo y dejó que llorara.

Cuando se tranquilizó y se quedó dormido Alice llamó a Jasper para que fuera a ayudarla. Llegó al anochecer y ambos se quedaron cuidando a Edward, limpiaron el departamento y tiraron todas las botellas de bourbon que encontraron, Edward se levantaba llamando a Isabella y ellos simplemente lo veían con lastima y le pedían que se durmiera otra vez.

Al amanecer Alice preparó el desayuno y Jasper levantó a Edward para que se diera un baño. Le dió algunas pastillas y él se las tomó resignado. Cuando salió de la ducha lucía mejor que el día anterior a pesar de que tenía unas ojeras terribles y estaba muy pálido.

-Qué cara llevas hermano – Edward solo miró a Jasper con fastidio- Sabes que es verdad, vamos, Alice ya tiene listo el desayuno.

\- ¿Esme los contrató como mis niñeras?

-Más bien Alice lo decidió por su cuenta, y no reniegues de nuestra ayuda. Ayer casi me da un ataque cuando Al llamó para decirme que viniera lo más rápido que pudiera a tu departamento.

\- ¡Edward! ¡Jasper! El desayuno se enfría y tenemos todo un día por delante.

Mientras desayunaban nadie mencionó a Isabella, la tensión era notoria, entonces sonó el teléfono de Alice, poniendo a todos ansiosos. Edward esperaba que fuera Bella para pedirle perdón por lo que sea que la llevó a tomar su decisión, y que volviera con él.

\- ¡Es Emmett!- Alice y Jasper soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando vieron su nombre en la pantalla- Sí, estoy con él. No Emmett, no vamos a salir de copas- Edward le arrebató el teléfono de las manos.

-Soy Edward, nos vemos en el nuevo club a las 10, no creo que sea conveniente ir a Eclipse- Alice lo miraba ansiosa esperando que Emmett no dijera nada imprudente y Jasper solo trataba de calmarla. Edward colgó.

-Ed, no creo que sea conveniente que bebas más…

-Alice quiero pasar el rato con mis amigos, no beberé demasiado. Lo prometo-

-Está bien, pero te estaremos contando los tragos- Jasper simplemente asintió- Iremos a darnos un baño y cambiarnos de ropa, no tomes nada. Si necesitas cualquier cosa nos llamas. Nos vemos en la noche-

Ni Alice ni Jasper sabían que Edward solo quería ir al nuevo club porque tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Isabella ahí, estaba seguro que ella nunca se perdería la apertura de ningún club.

Edward se vistió como tanto le gustaba a Isabella y partió en su auto a las 9:30. Cuando llegó al club sus amigos ya estaban esperándolo en la entrada y pasaron sin hacer fila, esa era una de las ventajas de ser adinerado en la ciudad. Pidieron una mesa y nadie decía nada, todos lo miraban con compasión y estaba molestándose, quería ver a Bella y correr con ella a arreglar sus problemas a su modo. Ya tenía planeado llevarla a un hotel cerca del club y pedirle matrimonio después de su éxtasis. Él era más romántico que eso, pero sabía que lo que ella necesitaba no era romance, sino pasión y amor físico. Al menos eso era lo que siempre le había demostrado

Después de unas copas todos se relajaron y Edward estaba cada vez más ansioso, Bella no llegaba y estaba dispuesto a irla a buscar a su departamento. Emmett fue por otra ronda de tragos y Alice y Rosalie fueron al baño, Jasper invitó a Edward un cigarrillo y salieron a fumar.

\- ¡Maldita sea en donde diablos estás! - un hombre de cabellos rubios, al parecer molesto gritaba al teléfono, no le tomaron importancia hasta que escucharon un poco más.

-Isabella ya llevas 30 minutos tarde- Jasper se alertó y quisó meter a Edward, pero ya era muy tarde- ¿Vienes manejando? Ok preciosa, te veo en un rato.

-Debe ser otra Isabella Ed, no te atormentes- susurró Jasper

-Yo…creo que sí, ella siempre va a Eclipse ¿no? - Edward se metió al club con Jasper detrás de él más tranquilo, ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza que Edward solo estaba esperando el momento para llevarse a su Bella lejos de aquel imbécil.

-Vamos a la mesa, ya nos tardamos demasiado- Edward solo asintió

Su mundo se detuvo cuando 40 minutos después vió a Bella entrando al club, se veía preciosa, con aquel vestido verde botella adherido a su cuerpo y sus preciosos ojos enmarcados por un maquillaje que le favorecía demasiado, llevaba el cabello teñido de rubio platino, frunció un poco el ceño porque él amaba su tono natural chocolate, pero no le importaba, estaba cerca de ella y aprovecharía su oportunidad para estar con ella de nuevo.

No podía actuar en ese momento porque sus amigos estaban aún demasiado sobrios, así que pacientemente espero y a que todos estuviesen ebrios, 1 hora después Rose y Emmett estaban probablemente teniendo sexo en un rincón del club y Alice y Jasper estaban bailando como locos en la pista.

Buscó a Bella desesperadamente con la mirada y no la encontró, fue al baño a refrescarse la cara y al entrar sucedió lo que menos esperaba.

\- ¡James! Nos van a atrapar- Era Bella, reconocería su voz en cualquier lado

-Vamos Bella, no seas mojigata. No soy tu estúpido noviecito para que te comportes así- identificó la voz del rubio del teléfono y sintió una opresión en el pecho

-Ya no es mi novio James, y no era un estúpido- Bella se escuchaba agitada

-Vamos bebé, lo engañaste conmigo casi dos meses y ni siquiera lo sospechó

-Cállate y métela James, no estoy para tonterías- dejaron de hablar y pronto los gemidos y los gritos de Isabella llenaron el lugar.

Algo se rompió en Edward, simplemente no podía salir de ahí, estaba furioso y dolido, odiaba a Isabella tanto o más de lo que la amaba. Cuando terminaron salieron del cubículo y Bella se quedó helada cuando vió a Edward parado frente al espejo.

-Yo…Edward, ¿cómo estás? – quería morir en ese momento, y matar al estúpido rubio que lo miraba con desdén y a la maldita de Isabella.

\- ¡Perfecto, más que perfecto! Pero dime Bella, ¿qué se siente ser follada en el baño como una puta?

Ella simplemente no dijo nada y comenzó a llorar, Edward salió del baño furioso y sin decirle nada a nadie regresó a su departamento.

* * *

 **Si están leyendo esto quiero** **agradecerles por darse el tiempo de leerme y decirles me harían infinitamente feliz si dejan un review.**

 **Cualquier crítica es buena para mí.**

 **Besos Miss. D.N.**


	3. Midnight Show

_**Para entender un poco más la trama les recomiendo que escuchen "**_ **Midnight Show** _ **" de The killers o la trilogía del asesinato completa, les dejaré un link en mi perfil de la lista de reproducción con las canciones, su traducción y significado por si quieren pasarse a c**_ _ **hecarlo.**_

 **Los personajes son invento de S. Meyer, y la trama está basada en al** **gunas canciones de** _ **The killers,**_ **pero la** **historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Disfrutenla muc** **ho.**

* * *

Midnight Show

\- ¡Edward!- reconoció a la propietaria de esa voz sin siquiera ver su nombre en la pantalla del teléfono

-Isabella ¿qué necesitas?

Ella sonaba nerviosa, arrepentida y temerosa, cosa que Edward odio por completo, ¿cómo alguien tan hermosa como Isabella era capaz de ser tan destructiva? Detrás de su imagen de pureza y timidez existía un ser devastador y odioso que le había robado el alma.

-Quiero explicarte lo que…bueno, aquello que viste la otra noche- se quedó esperando una respuesta, la tensión se sentía a través de la llamada

-No creo que necesite explicación- a Edward le hervía la sangre de solo recordarlo- quedó muy claro que tú y yo no estamos en la misma orbita, creo que tú lo tienes claro desde hace meses.

-Ed por favor, tenemos que hablar, no quiero que te vayas de mi vida- el corazón de Edward saltó ante esta declaración y justo cuando iba a caer rendido a sus pies una voz sonó del lado de Isabella

-Muñeca vuelve a la maldita habitación y deja de lloriquearle a ese imbécil- nuevamente venía a perturbar su vida, estaba furioso, en ese momento vio todo rojo, y la furia habló por él

-No quiero hablar de eso al teléfono, pasaré por ti en la noche- sus pensamientos estaban creando distintos escenarios posibles para lo que haría, todos le gustaban- Isabella..

\- ¿Si Edward?

-Que nuestra cita sea un secreto por favor, no soportaría un drama de tu noviecito

-Yo…está bien- suspiró, tenía un presentimiento extraño

Edward comenzó a preparar todo después de su llamada con Isabella, no estaba seguro de que fuera el mismo en esos momentos, pero estaba cansado de toda la mierda que lo rodeaba, sobre todo de Isabella, su Bella, esa jodida mujer de aspecto inofensivo y su vida de descontrol. La amaba, probablemente con todo su ser, pero la odiaba con la misma intensidad y la furia tenía ya el control de su cuerpo.

Acomodó algunas sábanas en los asientos traseros del Volvo, recordó aquella vez que la hizo suya en esos malditos asientos y lo estúpidamente culpable que se sintió por actuar tan primitivamente con ella, si hubiese sabido que la perra disfrutaba que la trataran como una puta ni siquiera se habría tomado la molestia de pedirle disculpas.

No pensó más en ello, y simplemente se dedicó a prepararse para lo que se venía, se divertiría con ella hasta el último segundo, la haría pensar en lo estúpida que fue al abandonarlo y engañarlo con ese, le mostraría todo aquello de lo que era capaz solo por ella, la llevaría al cielo y la mandaría al infierno al mismo tiempo.

Luciendo más atractivo que nunca Edward llegó puntual a las 11 por Isabella a su departamento, cuando ella lo vio se quedó totalmente impactada por él, estaba deslumbrante en la camisa y pantalón que vestía ambos de color negro lo hacían lucir delicioso, pero no era eso lo que lo hacía ver tan hermoso, era alfo turbio en su mirada, lucía…peligroso, no quedaba nada de aquel que había dejado pasmado en su departamento días atrás, y le encantó. No podía a esperar a seducirlo y volverlo loco como siempre, sabía que una sola palabra y el estaría comiendo de su mano, quizás y solo quizás podría no llegar a casa esa noche.

Edward por supuesto tenía los mismos planes, Isabella no llegaría a casa esa noche y si todo salía bien, nunca lo haría. Esa maldita zorra ni siquiera volvería a ver al estúpido de James.

-Vámonos, no quiero estar tarde para el show- Isabella se humedeció de tan solo escucharlo, definitivamente ese Edward le encantaba – ¿No escuchaste? Te espero en el auto, cuando decidas salir de tu trance vienes

Ni siquiera espero a ver su reacción, salió del edificio y subió al auto, Isabella entro a los poco segundos

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya verás cuando estemos ahí

Mientras manejaba, ni siquiera la volteó a ver, o habló con ella, eso la estaba molestando, el nunca pasaba de ella de ningún modo, siempre sostenía su mano o le daba un pequeño beso cuando se detenían en algún semáforo, entendía que ya no eran nada, pero su falta de atención la tenía irritada y aún más que estuviera tan excitada por su actitud y él ni siquiera estuviese dispuesto a cooperar.

Estaba tan ocupada pensando que ni siquiera noto que el auto se había detenido hasta que Edward puso su mano en su muslo descubierto.

-Isabella, estás hermosa como siempre- Sabía que estaba excitado, lo notaba porque tenía la voz ronca y eso aumento su propia excitación- esta noche no hablaremos de James mi amor, ¿Trajiste esta falda para mí preciosa?

Ella solo pudo asentir, él ya tenía la mano entre sus piernas y jugaba con su ropa interior.

-Estás mojada nena- Edward arrancó aquel pedazo de tela de un jalón y sin más metió un dedo a su interior haciéndola pegar un grito de placer - ¿Esto te gusta Bella? ¿te fusta que te trate como una puta? Preciosa eso es lo que eres, una jodida puta.

Edward bombeaba en su interior, primero con un dedo y luego añadió uno más, con su pulgar acariciaba su clítoris, lo hacía bruscamente y a ella le encantaba, en algún momento él la jaló y quedó encima de él en el asiento, mordía su cuello y dejaba marcas por donde podía, ella ni siquiera sabía a donde moverse porque el placer que le estaba dando solamente con sus dedos la tenían alucinando, gemía, suplicaba por más y más, hasta que alcanzó el éxtasis total. Pero no tenía suficiente, quería más de ese nuevo Edward y él no iba a dudar en dárselo aprovecharía la última noche con Isabella al máximo.

Edward abrió la puerta del Volvo y jaloneándola la metió a los asientos de atrás con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, a ninguno de los dos le importó, saco su miembro y acomodó a Isabella sobre él metiéndolo en ella de una sola estocada, ambos gimieron al contacto, la dejó moverse a su ritmo y el beso demandante, absorbió su sabor todo lo que pudo.

Consideró abandonar sus planes y simplemente ser aquello que Isabella buscaba, pero sabía que ella nunca se conformaría con nada, era una desquiciada y probablemente él también lo era.

La empujó sin ninguna explicación y acomodó su miembro en sus pantalones sin decir nada, salió del auto y encendió un cigarrillo.

\- ¿¡Me puedes decir porque mierda me dejaste a medio follar en el auto!?- Isabella estaba más que molesta, salió despeinada y a medio vestir del auto y se dio cuenta de que estaban en el puente del río que a él tanto le gustaba -Pensé que iríamos a un "show" ¿Qué estamos haciendo en este estúpido sitio?

Edward la tomó del cuello, la azoto contra el auto y simplemente le dijo

-Tú serás el show de esta noche cariño- comenzó a besarla nuevamente mientras apretaba su cuello, Isabella se excitó con lo que estaba haciendo y simplemente se dejó besar.

-Follame aquí Ed- como pudo se lo dijo ya que la falta de aire le impedía hablar bien

-Por supuesto que sí Isabella pero primero dime ¿Soy mejor que James?

La soltó por unos segundos y ella asintió

-Ahora sí lo eres- eso molestó muchísimo a Edward quien simplemente la colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a embestirla salvajemente.

Isabella estaba disfrutando demasiado y el disfrutaba mucho más, tenerla a su merced, su vida en sus manos, la adrenalina y el odio lo tenían extasiado, comenzó a apretar más su cuello, y más y más.

-¿Puedes mantener esto como un secreto Bella?

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando quiso empujarlo, trato de morderlo, golpearlo, pero era inútil, él era más fuerte y poco a poco sus intentos de escapar cesaron, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir y entonces la vida la abandonó al llegar Edward al orgasmo. Solo fueron unos minutos y para el había sido eterno.

Lo había hecho y la luna y las estrellas eran sus únicos testigos, nada podría salir mal.

Acomodó su ropa adecuadamente y la peino, roció perfume sobre ella, pensó en lo felices que fueron cuando todo estaba bien y lloró por lo que pudo ser y nunca fue, porque ella había preferido a otro antes que a él.

La dejo sobre una sábana a la orilla del río y antes de cubrirla con otra la besó con todo el amor que sentía por ella, estaba fría y eso lo perturbó, así que simplemente la tapo y subió al volvo.

-Adiós mi amor, se feliz en el infierno.

Y se fue, con una sonrisa en el rostro, Isabella Swan estaba muerta, él la había matado.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es finalmente el capítulo en el que Edward se nos pone muy loquito, si lo odiaron o amaron dejenme un review, como escribí desde el primer capítulo, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos y me ayudarían demasiado a mejorar.**

 **Besos Miss D.N**


	4. Bella was a friend of mine

_**Para entender un poco más la trama les recomiendo que escuchen "Jenny was a friend of mine" de The killers o la trilogía del asesinato completa, les dejaré un link en mi perfil de la lista de reproducción con las canciones, su traducción y significado por si quieren pasarse a c**_ _ **hecarlo.**_

 **Los personajes son invento de S. Meyer, y la trama está basada en al** **gunas canciones de** _ **The killers,**_ **pero la** **historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Disfrutenla muc** **ho.**

* * *

 **Bella was a friend of mine**

\- "Advertencia las siguientes imágenes pueden ser no aptas para todo público.

Esta mañana a las orillas de Snoqualmie River fue reportado a las autoridades el hallazgo del cadáver de una mujer de aparentemente unos 24 años, cabello rubio platinado y ojos verdes. Fue identificada como Isabella Marie Swan, aún no nos tienen datos de la causa de muerte, pero se sospecha que fue asesinato. Si tienen alguna información sobre este acontecimiento favor de llamar al número que aparece en pantalla"

Las imágenes del cadáver de Bella en su televisor comenzaron a aparecer, tenía los labios azules y la mirada apagada, su cabello platino se veía seco y su piel demasiado pálida incluso para ser Bella, y aun así le parecía preciosa. Edward no sabía cómo sentirse por lo que había hecho, después de dejarla en el río, se sentía tan liberado, tan eufórico que no quiso volver a su departamento. Se fue a un bar de la ciudad y bebió todo lo que pudo, en algún momento de la noche recuerda haber tenido sexo en los baños del bar con una castaña despampanante que al inicio le recordó a Bella, pero al estar un tiempo con ella se dio cuenta de que era una simple muchacha del montón, así que la dejó botada en el baño en cuanto se vino en ella. Después de eso recordaba haber manejado ebrio hasta su departamento, no le importaba ya si podía morir o no, no tenía nada que perder, al milagrosamente llegar sin ningún problema, continúo tomando hasta que se quedó dormido. Y ahí estaba inexpresivo, tomando su ya tan amado bourbon y extrañándola como siempre.

Ni siquiera sabía que hora era cuando la policía llegó a detenerlo, no opuso resistencia y pensó que podía salir de ese embrollo en cuestión de segundos, ya tenía planeado lo que diría, incluso, si lograba salirse con la suya, podría ver como el rubiecito novio de Bella era inculpado de todo el crimen.

Al llegar al interrogatorio Edward lucía desgraciado, triste, incluso deba lastima, el detective dejo de sospechar de él durante unos segundos.

-Señor Edward Cullen, está aquí por ser uno de los principales sospechosos del asesinato de la señorita Isabella Marie Swan- Edward soltó un quejido lastimero, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¿Entonces si fue asesinato? - Su voz sonaba quebrada, se le veía totalmente destrozado con la noticia - Mi Bella, mi amor, te robaron la vida, ¿cómo pude haberle yo hecho eso a la mujer que amaba?

-Tengo entendido que hace unas semanas lo abandonó por otro hombre, razón demás para que usted estuviese despechado y furioso, además sus vecinos dicen que usted fue por ella la noche de ayer.

-Así es, fuimos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, pero dijo que se tenía que ir, su novio la esperaba, ella realmente lucía nerviosa por él, como si estuviese…- la mirada de Edward se ensombreció, al detective Biers no le pasó desapercibido el cambio repentino de actitud en Edward, y lo supo, algo no cuadraba ahí - asustada.

\- ¿Entonces usted fue la última persona que vio viva a Isabella señor Cullen? ¿Es lo que está diciéndome?

\- Sí – Biers lo observó con una ceja alzada- quiero decir no, su novio fue la última persona que la vio viva. Mire realmente no entiendo que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí, yo amaba a Bella, a pesar de todo no le tenía ningún rencor guardado, ella más que nada era mi amiga.

\- ¿Conoce el río en el que la encontraron? ¿Estuviste ahí en algún momento?

-Si por supuesto, es uno de mis lugares preferidos

-Edward, ¿puedo llamarte Edward? - el simplemente asintió- bien Edward, antes de que digas algo más déjame explicarte lo delicado que es este asunto. De acuerdo a lo que sabemos tu eres la última persona con la que tuvo contacto antes de que la mataran, eres el principal sospechoso, no tiene caso que niegues nada, eso solo te perjudicaría.

Riley estaba tratando de llegar al fondo de esto, ya habían interrogado a James y creían, más bien estaban seguros de que él no era el asesino, y las marcas que tenía Isabella en el cuello del agresor ni siquiera coincidían con las manos de James.

-Sinceramente yo en su lugar habría echo lo mismo- Edward se sorprendió por el comentario, y notó que Riley lo miraba con una sonrisa- según lo que se la chica era una putilla fiestera, incluso cuando estaban de novios, y engañarlo con ese patán por meses, amigo mío yo la hubiese cortado en pedacitos si la oportunidad se me hubiera presentado.

-Yo le prometí que nunca la dejaría ir- susurro Edward mientras Riley lo miraba fijamente, sabía que estaba a punto de soltarlo todo- y nunca lo hice, no la dejé.

-Bien Edward entonces, tu mataste a Isabella- Edward ni siquiera notó que Biers lo estaba afirmando- ¿Entonces en que momento tuviste sexo con ella? ¿antes o después de matarla?

\- ¡No! ¡Yo no la maté! - Se levantó alterado de su silla y comenzó a alborotarse el cabello - ¡Déjeme ir! No tenía motivos para cometer este crimen, ella era amiga mía.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tuviste sexo con ella antes de matarla?

\- ¡Conozco mis derechos! ¡Déjeme ir! ¡No la maté!

-Un testigo afirma que alguien con sus características la asesinó- Riley estaba mintiendo, pero necesitaba terminar con eso de una buena vez- No lo niegues, es mejor que lo digas ya.

Edward estaba histérico, buscaba ideas, saldría de eso de cualquier forma, lo haría, no pisaría la cárcel, no le daría ese placer a Isabella. Ni a James. Vio que Riley tenía un arma en su pantalón, encontró su solución. Estaría muy lejos pronto, nadie podría arrebatarle la satisfacción de haber matado a Isabella, ya abía tomado una decisión, sería veloz, la adrenalina ya estaba corriendo por su cuerpo, sería la última vez que Riley lo vería, iba a escapar de ese maldito sitio, lo haría.

-Bien. Yo la maté, maté a Isabella Swan y no me arrepiento una mierda, la perra se lo merecía, pero la amé cada maldito segundo la amé.

-Bien Edward, creo que ya sabes que no puedo dejarte ir, tendré que entre…

Pero antes de que Riley pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Edward le quitó el arma del cinturón y comenzó a apuntarlo.

-Amigo mío fui más astuto que tú, fui astuto para matar a Isabella y lo seré para no pisar ninguna cárcel. A pesar de todo yo la amé, la amé con todo mi ser y esto que soy justo ahora es culpa de ella, la zorra quería a un tipo malo- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos- aquí tienes Bells, soy todo lo malo que pudiste necesitar.

-Edward si no quieres más problemas baja el arma, no tiene sentido que trates de escapar, aunque me mates, este sitio está lleno de policías, acabaran contigo en cualquier momento, no vale la pena hacer todo esto por una chica, cumple tu condena y volverás a vivir, disfruta tu dinero, tu carrera, a tus padres, el mundo no se acaba por una mujer.

\- ¡No fue solo una mujer! Era la mujer que amaba, era mi vida entera, nunca me importó la fortuna de mis padres, o el hospital, tenía todo si Bella estaba conmigo, prometí nunca dejarle- entre lágrimas Edward sonrió- ¿y quién dijo que el que iba a morir serías tú? Bella mi amor, nunca te dejaré.

Entonces apuntó a su propia cabeza y jaló del gatillo.

* * *

 **Este es el fin de mi primer fanfic, fue corto, pero lo ame, se que me falta demasiado para ser una maravillosa escritora, pero lo realicé con todo el amor del mundo y creo que eso es lo que cuenta. Quiero darle las** **gracias a esa linda persona que dejo un review y a quien marco este fic como favorito, eso llenó mi corazón. Incluso si fue la misma persona,** **gracias por leerme y dejarme ese detalle.**

 **Si quieren dejar un review alabandome o odiandome en serio me pondría muy feliz, todas las críticas me ayudan a mejorar escribiendo.**

 **También si quieren un outtake para saber que pasó después del suicidio de Edward (ya saben con su familia y ami** **gos) dejenme un review. O quizás un final alternativo.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.**

 **Besos**

 **Miss D.N**


End file.
